This relates generally to communications between processing elements.
In a number of instances, one processing element in a platform may wish to communicate with another processing element in the same platform. Examples of such communications include communications between input/output (I/O) bridges and graphics chips or communications between a chipset and a graphics chip. Each of the chipset, the graphics chip, and the bridge may have an integrated internal controller or processor.
There are instances when two of these processor-based components wish to communicate in a secure fashion. Typically, such secure communications involve repeated establishment of secure communication channels between the two different devices.
Various types of secure content may be received to be played back on a computer. For example, pay per view video or proprietary content may be received on a computer system for playback. Digital versatile disk (DVD) content may also be played on computers. This content may arrive in an encrypted fashion and, therefore, cannot easily be intercepted in route to the receiving computer.
However, once the content arrives at the computer, it may be decrypted for playback. Once decrypted, it may be accessed by malevolent software in the computer system and stolen by unauthorized entities. Unauthorized copies of software, DVD disks, games, videos, and other content may be made in this way.